


Regret Me Not

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ever have any regrets?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret Me Not

“You ever have any regrets?”

Pillow talk with Axel was always interesting. The squirt tended to get equal parts cuddly and philosophical in his post-orgasmic haze, and it could yield fascinating results. Owen wiped off the sweat that had collected on his cheeks and forehead, then scratched his chin.

“Not really. I mean, I guess I kinda regret dropping out of high school, but I got my GED and that’s just as good. I dunno. I regret not taking my friend Lester up on his brother’s offer to teach me guitar? Could'a been in a bitchin’ band by now.” He snorted, grinning down at the tanned blonde draped over his chest. “Gimme a clue about what you want me to say here, baby.”

Axel sighed, swinging one of his legs over Owen’s thighs in a half-straddle. “I regret going with you when you went back to the Squad.” His neck was always itching, where they planted the loyalty chip. Owen didn’t have his, anymore. His loyalty chip came in the form of cold, hard cash. Axel hadn’t  _earned_  that little luxury just yet. Still, he was determined to keep his guy, and it just wasn’t going to work out with him running with the Rogues. But, he couldn’t just go straight, either. At least with the Squad, he still got to screw with people.

As if reading his mind, Owen’s hand dropped from his chin to Axel’s neck, dragging his nails across the bruised skin over his chip. “Because of the chip? Or is this your way of dumping me?”

“Because of the chip! Dumbass. I wouldn’t even be on the Squad if it wasn’t my life’s mission to make sure you get your daily dose of hilarity that only a Trickster can provide.” Axel laughed, wriggling closer. Their sticky, sweaty skin was going to make getting untangled later pretty fun. And by fun, he meant incredibly uncomfortable. “And because we keep getting sent on separate missions. I think the Wall is jealous that I bagged you before she could.”

“I’m not her type.” Owen deadpanned back, his fingers trailing down Axel’s back, cupping his ass. “She’s just worried that I’ll lose sight of the mission, because my main objective would be making sure you live to fuck another day. Which is why _I_  go with Deadshot, and  _you’re_ stuck on the B-Squad with Phobia and King Shark.”

Axel had been about to shoot back something clever, about how Owen’s team could probably go undercover in a cheap brothel, but then Owen slipped a finger back into him, and his words were lost. Well, most of them.

“Gearing up for round three?” He gasped, bucking against Owen’s leg. He’d still be soft for a few minutes, but it wasn’t like he was the only cowboy late to the rodeo. Owen was completely limp. He chuckled, moving his finger in and out slowly.

“Nah, I think I’m beat for tonight. Just wanted to take your mind off the itch in your neck. It work?” It took three tries before Axel could respond because by that point, Owen had located that fun little nerve bundle that turned his brain to mush.

“You…are an  _asshole_.”

“Excellent choice of words as always, twerp.”


End file.
